No Mercy
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Dracula has something no one thought he could have. A new born child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?
1. Prologue

**No Mercy**

**A/N: **Ok, after watching the small teaser trailer for Spiderman 3, and thinking about Dark Harry Potter fics, I decided I'll write something angsty! -evil giggle- After all, I think I'm good at it! (: I just love being evil, lol. I hope you like this, and please review! Criticisms are alright, but please... **NO FLAMES!** Oh, and I'll try not to make it Mary Sue, so warn me if it sounds like it, okay? Thanks, it would be greatly appreciated! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Van Helsing. _I do, however, own my OC's!

**Summary: **Dracula has something no one thought he could have. An unborn child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?

**Prologue**

"_Once upon a time there was a century when all things unlikely were believed to be true, and did exist until something disrupted the cycle. No one knows for sure, but some suspected it all ended when the infamous Count Dracula was finally vanquished._

_But whispers can be deceiving to the ear. The King of Vampires had not died, for such a man cannot be killed that easily. The strangers that was rumored to have rid the world of the vampire had vanished, as if they were never there from the beginning. The last remaining descendants of the Valerious family had died in the process, but the whole family members were however granted the passage to the Gates of Peter. For even God could not bear to see them in purgatory."_

"_What had happened that made the truths of the story transform into the lies of a mere, foolish legend? Perhaps maybe it was to hide something or someone, a secret that no mortal can ever find out until the opportune moment..._

_It was a heir, a new born mortal that was to be blooded in the rightful age and taught by none other than Dracula himself. Innocence was the weakness the Count could use to his advantage. He would raise the child to become the destroyer, a curse upon human kind. All would fear the name and beg for mercy under the child's feet._

_And this time, there would be no saviors."_

_&& … … … …_

The cry of a baby in need for its mother echoed through the house, its tiny hands grabbing for the air as tears slid from the boy's scar less cheeks. Outside, a thunder storm shook, making the baby more frightened. Running footsteps were heard as the mother of the child came to reassure it, cradling the boy in her sweet embrace. The room was dark, and the only light was a candle with a small burning flame. Even in the arms of his mother did the child not stop crying.

"Shh, my child. The thunder cannot hurt us here. Do not fear the darkness, it can do you no harm," the mother spoke as she hugged her baby tighter. Her blue eyes sparkling brighter in the darkness, she took the blanket inside the cradle and started to head for her room, where her husband awaited.

The sudden rumble of thunder crashing outside the house made her jump. She looked at the window and realized it was open, the curtains flailing. Rain and wind blew into the room as if it wanted to take shelter there. "Shh, William, everything will be alright..." the mother spoke repeatedly to her baby. Putting the child into the cradle again, she walked up to the window and shut it, her eyebrows furrowing. She bit her lips in confusion, looking troubled than ever.

"Let us go sleep with your father, my sweet William..." the woman spoke as she came back for her baby and shut the door to the Nursery. But what she did not take notice was one gleaming pair of eyes that glowed frighteningly bright in the darkness.

_&& … … … …_

The mother could not stop her little baby from crying no matter what she did. Singing the lullaby lessened the heightened pitch of the cries, but it did not make it stop. _What could be wrong? _She thought worriedly as she continued to walk to her room. The floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She could hear the rain pelting down up above, and the crackle of lightening made her shiver. As she entered the room, she suddenly got the sense of dread that she didn't like at all. Her eyes filled with fear and worry as she called out to her husband. She saw his back from the corner of the open door where she had left it. "Adrian, love?"

She did not get a answer back, and this made her shiver even more. Taking careful steps into the room, she looked straight at the silent, unmoving back of her husband. Singing a soft lullaby under her breath, the woman walked closer. "Adrian?"

Before she could even call out to her husband, she gave out a anguished gasp as she got a good look at her husband. He lay inside the bed as if nothing had happened to him. The only distinctive damage was on his neck, that bled freely like a streaming crimson lake. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her baby very tightly. Her eyes widening, she looked around at her back swiftly, feeling a sudden unwelcome presence behind her. The baby in her arms kept crying as she came face to face with a grinning man with vibrant electric blue eyes. Behind him were three beautiful woman with pale skin and gorgeous gowns that trailed down onto the floor.

The woman desperately grabbed for the cross around her neck as she backed away from the intruders in her house. "I command thee to get out of my house, demon!" she cried through her tears. The man grimaced at the small cross.

"You think you could get me to stay away with one tiny little cross, my dear?" the man slurred, and the women giggled like it was an excellent joke. The mother shook her head, her grip on her cross and her baby trembling. She feared, but not only for herself. Her baby was in danger.

"Give us the baby and we'll be out of your sight, madam," the stranger spoke courteously.

"No, you won't steal my baby away from me!" the mother shouted, waving the cross around.

The man chuckled coldly. "I think not, my dear."

Before the woman could do anything to stop it, her only hope was ripped away from her neck, and her baby snatched. The baby was passed onto the three women behind him. The mother struggled to get her baby back, but only bumped into the stranger. The wails of the infant stretched out inside the room, along with final mingling scream of the mother. The stranger finished off quickly as he dropped the still warm body in his grip like a broken doll.

"He is beautiful, Master..." the woman in her pink dress spoke as she looked into the child's face. A woman in a green gown held the baby and beside her a woman in a golden dress nodded in agreement. Dracula smiled as he looked upon his brides. "We finally have a son, my darlings..."

He looked down at his heir and saw innocent, ocean – blue eyes stare back.

_It begins here, little one..._ Dracula thought with a devilish curl of his lips.

**A/N: **Please review! XD


	2. Chapter One

**No Mercy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Van Helsing. _I do, however, own my OC's!

**Summary: **Dracula has something no one thought he could have. An newborn child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?

**Chapter One**

**7 Years Later . . .**

"We have a terribly, serious problem, Van Helsing," Carl shouted all too quickly as he fumbled with his scrolls of parchment.

The two members of the Order were inside the hallways of the Cathedral, and sunlight poured down from the windows above. Even then, there were candles lit near the statues of angels and Jesus. Few people went in and out, so it was quite safe for them to talk to each other for a few minutes.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, but he didn't smile as he caught the worried look on Carl's face. "What could that be, Carl?"

Carl opened his mouth to answer, but he shut it slowly, looking a little certain. But then, getting a grip of himself, he opened them again and answered this time with a slightly guilty look on his face. "There's been a vampire attack..."

Van Helsing looked surprised to hear this. "But we destroyed Dracula. How can there be a vampire attack?"

Carl fidgeted uncomfortably. "The only probable reason would be that we didn't destroy Dracula . . . or maybe not completely, anyway." Van Helsing bit his lips at hearing this.

"So Anna . . ." Van Helsing began, his shoulders sagging as his expression tightened. Carl could see the Hunter was trying in a failed attempt to look impassive. Carl put a hand on his shoulder. "God may have granted them a passage to the Gate of Saint Peter."

"Or not!" Van Helsing shouted angrily, pushing aside the hand on his shoulder. A slim glimmer of tears fell from his eyes as he looked away from Carl. The Friar only shrugged more guiltily.

Van Helsing looked away from Carl for a moment, and then looking up at the sky to brush those faint tears from his eyes, he turned to look back at Friar. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

Carl nodded. "I understand."

Van Helsing smiled faintly, but frowned again. "It's the Werewolf venom, even though I don't turn into a werewolf, I'm more wolf as a human." The hunter laughed at this heartily. Carl smiled.

"Well, let's go meet the Cardinal. Now."

_&& … … … …_

"We have another assignment for you," the Cardinal spoke, a verse Van Helsing (and Carl) remembered all too well.

"So we have to go hunt a vampire?" The Cardinal shifted in his seat.

"Or maybe a Vampire King."

Carl shuddered and Van Helsing bit his lip. The Cardinal frowned with a sigh, a gave a sympathetic look at Van Helsing. The hunter flinched at this and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you want us to do?"

The Cardinal took out a piece of paper from his desk, and placed it near them so they could have a closer look at it. It was a large photograph of a man in black. But it was certainly not Dracula in person. Van Helsing and Carl gave a soft, silent sigh of relief at seeing the photo.

"The vampire's name is Margue Jiles. We have found that the man has killed at least 20 men and women in the past months. You must bring down the man before he harms another innocent. The horses are already ready for you. Carl, please equip Van Helsing with the weapons he will need. Both of you will be heading to Transylvania."

"You mean Romania?" Van Helsing asked with a grimace. The Cardinal nodded. "If you hear of rumors that connect to a certain infamous Count, report to the Order as soon as you can."

Van Helsing nodded slowly, and they both left the office with grim looks on their faces.

"At least we can visit Anna . . ." Carl spoke with a smile, trying to cheer his friend up. But that only made Van Helsing more unhappy as they silently packed the weapons. When they finally did talk, it was only to discuss how a certain invention of Carl's worked.

They walked quietly outside of the Cathedral, Van Helsing putting his black wide – brimmed hat on so it would hide him from unwelcome eyes. After seven years, he was still haunted by memories of his kills and hunted by people all around the world. He was going to have to resign sooner or later. And that would mean leaving behind his best friend. That alone held it together and made him stay with the Order.

"Carl, why haven't you moved on to become a monk yet?" Van Helsing asked, suddenly curious of why the Friar, who could have just left him as well, stayed with him to work with his inventory. Carl grinned. "I can't just leave you here, can I? After all, I like being in the Weaponry. It feels safe."

"Well, I'll try my best to keep you safe in the journey," Van Helsing spoke, and grinned back as he rode on his horse.


	3. Chapter Two

**No Mercy**

**A/N: **Thanks EVERYBODY for your ever so WONDERFUL reviews! -cheers- XD Thank you so much! It's cheered me up a whole lot, after having to go through a kind of sucky but relieving realization experience thing with my writing . . . o.O lol But have no worries, I'm going to continue writing. I love it too much to leave it behind (along with my graphics making! ;) Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as I possibly can! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Van Helsing. _I do, however, own my OC's!

**Summary: **Dracula has something no one thought he could have. An newborn child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?

**Chapter Two**

Van Helsing and Carl entered through the city, crisscrossing through alleyways as they searched for any signs of a vampire on the feed. Later they decided they'd find an inn to stay for the night, which they did. The Friar patiently let the horses be taken away into the small farm.

"So how are we going to find this vampire, Van Helsing?" Carl asked timidly as they walked up the stairs to their inn. Van Helsing grimaced, but softly as he glanced over his back.

"At nightfall."

Carl shuddered. "You're not thinking of using me bait, are you?"

Van Helsing stopped climbing, wearing a thoughtful look on his face. Carl's expression horrified. Van Helsing laughed loudly and patted his shoulder. "Of course not, Carl."

"Thank God," Carl muttered with a nervous sigh of relief as they stopped. There, they parted for a moment, entering both their rooms so they could toss their luggage into the room. Fortunately, they didn't have much to bring. After a moment's rest, Carl entered Van Helsing's room with a polite knock.

"Come in," Van Helsing's gruff reply was heard as the Friar entered the room. On top of the bed was a large bag that was wide open. Pistols and knives lay like a organized dinner utility desk **(A/N: Sigh, didn't know how to describe it . . . -shrugs-)**.

"Where do we start?" Carl spoke as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Van Helsing looked up, after shoveling his hand through another bag which held a intricate looking instrument of destruction.

"Well, let's just hope the vampire we are looking for, this _Margue Jiles_, will be around on the streets."

"And if we don't find him?" Carl spoke, and Van Helsing sighed.

"Then we'll have to try harder."

_&& … … … …_

Darkness came quickly as it stretched its arms out through the city, like a living creature about to engulf the whole world. Stars sparkled dimly behind the thick sheets of mystifying clouds that hid the full moon. In the quiet of the sleeping city, two darkened forms walked the alleyways, armed with a complete list of tools that were fit to kill a vampire.

The friar stayed close with the hunter as he touched the end of his pistol, his eyes on the look out. Fortunately for them, a cry for help was soon heard and they followed the scream with grim looks on their faces.

Soon enough, they found a man struggling to shut the woman in his grip to be quiet. A mocking smile curled onto his lips as he breathed down her neck and twirled her around like a doll.

"Let her go!" Van Helsing yelled as he raised his pistol, aiming it at the vampire who faced them as commanded. He pulled his hostage closer to his side, as the woman continued to scream. Tears trailed down her cheeks as the stranger traced her neck with a lick of his lips. Carl only looked at him with disgust.

"_Let her go?" _the vampire barked into laughter and continued, ". . . no, she's much useful . . ." There was a moment's silence before the vampire suddenly moved swiftly, breaking the neck of the innocent like it was a twig he had snapped. ". . . Dead."

Carl gave a gasp of horror, and Van Helsing could only glare and tighten his hold on his pistol. The vampire smiled sincerely.

"I suppose you didn't expect that, my friend," the vampire sneered, and looked at his nails like it was the most important thing to be looking at right now. A mocking smile directed towards the Order members made their anger grow. _Vampires have no appreciation for life. Beasts... _Carl thought as his hands clenched into fists.

"Margue Jiles, you are wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order for the murder of 20 innocents," Van Helsing spoke with gritted teeth. The vampire only chuckled.

"Twenty – one, actually," Margue spoke as he circled Van Helsing and Carl. Carl held onto his cross tightly.

"You're going to burn in hell, Margue," Van Helsing snarled. Margue gave him a sneer. "And I suppose you'll be welcomed with open arms, eh, Mr. Legendary monster hunter Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing frowned, while Margue smiled. "I heard you kill innocents as well. You are no more of a killer than I, Mr. Van Helsing."

Carl looked at Margue and then at Van Helsing. "It is none of your business, vampire."

Margue's head snapped towards the Friar with a hiss. "Hah, you'll die along with his personal crusade, mortal."

"I say we kill you and call it a day, now. Shall we?" Van Helsing said, cutting off their glares and the vampire smiled widely.

"With pleasure."

_&& … … … …_

Margue vanished with a blink of an eye, as expected. Van Helsing pulled his knives from his belt, and Carl took out a bottle of Holy Water. A cold chuckle alerted them of his invisible presence as a wind gathered around them.

"Show yourself, demon!" Van Helsing yelled and he was answered with very, powerful shove that knocked him off his feet. His pistol went flying from his hands. "Carl, behind you!" he shouted.

Carl turned to see a smiling vampire, and he took the chance to splash a whole bottle full of Holy Water at the vampire. Margue, taken by surprise, screamed painfully as he put his hands onto his face.

"Stab him, Carl!" shouted Van Helsing as he got up. Carl quickly pulled his knife and started to stab the vampire's heart, but a swift pale hand grabbed his wrist and pulled the Friar in. Margue's face was healing quickly as he smiled, looking quite satisfied that his plan worked. Van Helsing started to move, but Margue was already putting a finger on Carl's neck, tracing it as he did with the last victim. Carl gulped as his eyes went to Van Helsing.

"If you want your little friend here to die, then by all means, you may move," Margue spoke with calm and grinned. His eyes glowed vibrantly as he leaned closer towards Carl's neck. Van Helsing froze instantly in his tracks. Pleased, the vampire commanded again, "Throw the distasteful weapons in your hand onto the ground." A flick of his eyes made Van Helsing move quickly, throwing the pistols and knives to the floor.

"Good . . ." Margue spoke as he leaned even closer towards Carl's neck. Carl could feel his foulsome breath as he tried to struggle. But as if the vampire's grip was made of iron, it dared not move. Van Helsing glared as Margue grinned toothily.

"I'm going to enjoy killing your little friend– _ARGH!"_ the sentence was cut off with a agonized scream that came not from the Friar but from the vampire. To Van Helsing's surprise, a stake poked out from his chest and right through his cold heart. Icy blood bled from the wound as the vampire vanished into dust, leaving Carl with a stake in his hand. He grinned with satisfaction towards Van Helsing, who smiled with relief.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Carl spoke cheerfully as Van Helsing walked up to him. There was respect in those brown orbs, which was rarely seen from the Hunter. He smiled, "I see you're growing steadily, Carl." The Friar only laughed. "I suppose I am!"

Carl's laugh slowly trailed off into nothing but silence though as his eyes looked down at the dead innocent they were trying to save. Van Helsing frowned, looking angry with himself. Carl could only look at her body with sadness as he made the motion of the cross with his hands. "May she rest in peace." Van Helsing did the same.

Van Helsing walked forward, kneeling down so he could lay the woman in a straight position. Her eyes were wide open, still frozen in horror. There were still tear stains evident on her cheeks. Van Helsing looked at her sadly. He closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you . . ." Carl walked up beside him. "You mean _'we'._"

Van Helsing looked up at him. "You are not responsible for the death of this woman. I should have acted faster, disarmed him with a strike of a single arrow from your newest invention. And yet I did not." Carl snorted doubtfully.

"I was there, Van Helsing. You did the best you can. And I _too_ am responsible. You can't carry my responsibility along with your own guilt. I'm involved now." Van Helsing only nodded sadly. He scooped the body of the dead woman in his arms and got up. Carl looked at him, studying his expression.

Just when he heaved himself to his feet, Van Helsing caught a sight of a small boy in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to see, and found the boy continuing to stare at him. His face was impassive, stripped of emotions that a normal boy of his age would have felt. Van Helsing was about to call out to the boy, but when he blinked again, he was gone.

"What is it, Van Helsing?" Carl inquired. Van Helsing shook his head and focused back at his front.

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter Three

**No Mercy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Van Helsing. _I do, however, own my OC's!

**Summary: **Dracula has something no one thought he could have. An newborn child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?

**Thanks to Alexnandru Van Gordon and Ron's Sexy Girly 750 for you're BRILLIANT reviews! I couldn't have done without them! XD Thanks so much guys! And too all my previous reviewers, thanks again! -gives you all cookies-**

**Hope you like this, and please review! It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Three**

"Mother, who is he?" the boy spoke as he sat on his luxurious bed, his feet barefoot. His eyes looked intently at the beautiful woman he called his mother. The red - haired woman smiled at her 'son', but her eyes were not in any way happy to hear this question. She stopped organizing the objects on her son's toy shelf and looked at him. Blue eyes met a marvelous pool of violet that could have entranced any mortal man to her will, and yet the woman chose to stay with her Master.

"Do not ask questions, little one, it will get you nowhere. . . You know your father does not approve of it," Aleera spoke with a melodious tone in her voice. The boy only cocked his head, but his face did not express any confusion. _Perhaps I must give him something. . . anything that will stop him from questioning. . . _Aleera's voice spoke thoughtfully inside her head. Making a knife appear in her hand, she walked towards the boy. The child only stared with a slight look of interest as Aleera kneeled besides him. Raising her pale wrist, she brought the knife deep into her hands without any hesitation. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and this made the boy's eyes widen. The impassive face immediately burst with emotions that was long locked away. Aleera smiled, but in her heart she frowned. _Perhaps Master's training was not as influential to our son. . ._ she thought, but she dismissed it for the moment. She will have plenty of time to discuss this matter with her Master.

"You see this, dear William? This is blood. It flows through you and every other living creature on this earth. But the most beautiful of all are the blood of humans. You are still one of the creatures, a mortal. But after today, you will become a true heir. You will no longer become a man. More than just a man. You will become . . . _perfection. _Or simply put, like us," Aleera spoke softly, her eyes filling with pride. The boy's lips twitched, but the emotion on his face had vanished, leaving only a small trail of his joy.

"Why was I not born like you?" the boy questioned. Aleera's face fell, rather it be something of a show to put for her mortal child, or a real emotion moment. She kept the blood flowing, seeing as the child was watching it intently with fascination.

"You survived to live when your brothers and sisters failed, my sweetness. You shook in our wombs. I had thought a miracle has been given to us by the Devil himself. Be proud that you are standing here right now."

The boy shrugged, but nodded slowly, a calculating look on his eyes. Aleera smiled as she glanced back at the blood. "After tonight, we are one. . ."

The child stared into the rich, crimson flow of Aleera's blood for a few mild seconds before he turned to catch his mother's eyes.

"I wish to know who he is, mother."

"Who, my darling?" Aleera spoke, trying in an attempt to change the subject. The child, for all his youth and innocence, was now suddenly changed for that moment into a adult with the look of annoyance. There was a frown on his lips, and a blazing of his eyes made Aleera sigh. Finally, she stood up, making her body resew the damage on her wrist. When at last only a fresh trail of blood was the only supposed evidence that a wound was there, Aleera's eyes glowed and she faced her child with a distasteful hiss that was not directed towards her child, but to the man that had tried to ruin their master's plans.

"He is a foe, my love. Nothing more."

"But surely -" the boy began but Aleera cut him off abruptly.

"Seeking for answers will only hurt you."

The boy opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, knowing that it would only be a useless attempt. His mother would not tell him, and if his father becomes involved. . . It was better not to ask then be punished for the results.

_&& … … … …_

"He will be blooded, but not completely. . ." Dracula explained, which was quite rare. Although he knew his brides were trustworthy (afterall, they _were_ in his spell), that did not mean they will betray them if they had a much better advantage then him. The brides were connected to their Master that made they're actions and feelings similar to the things that Dracula also felt. The same deceitfulness lingers deep within them like the beasts that hide inside. Dracula smirked slightly at the thought, but continued.

"His growth would be faster then any other mortal child on this earth, and within weeks he will soon become a young man. By then, he will never question our actions, nor will he hesitate to kill if necessary. Never before has a vampire chose to sire children. For what good will it do them? Ahh, but it is but a slow and steady process. We have all the time in the world. Nothing will be able to stop us now that our son is growing and learning gradually of our way."

The Brides cooed and snuggled closer towards their master. Their heads nodded as they're eyes glowed with anticipation. Dracula brushed his hand through Marishka's golden hair and then continued.

"You will teach him how to feed. Even as a human halfling, his other side will overcome with the thirst and hunger we feel for blood. Shaping him would be an easy task to do. It is important that his existence is unknown to anyone but us. The Order must never get a whiff of him so long as he is alive, or they will hunt him down like they had tried with us, my darlings."

"Yes, Master, we will protect him. Even if it costs us our _lives. . ."_ Aleera spoke with a husky whisper, and Dracula smiled pleasantly.

"Good, good . . Now, let us begin. **_WILLIAM!_**" Dracula yelled, knowing that his heir would soon respond and come to meet them in his quarters. If his plans for domination is to be complete, then the boy must be trained to become a living Death. If it took a million years, he will perfect the boy to become _him,_ a new Lord of Darkness.

His smile grew into a wicked curl of his lips.

**A/N: **Sorry, I know it's short! But I'll try to write a longer chapter! Please review! XD Pretty pweaze?


	5. Chapter Four

**No Mercy**

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S! XD **Or almost, lol. I know, you can kill me with whatever you like. A frying pan, doses of poison, whatever, lol. Okay, that's actually scary. Did I just give away ideas for my death? -weak laugh- Anyways, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter, so I have wrote it AT LAST. It's late, I know. I actually had half of this page done already, but my numb brain had gotten into vacation (in a manner of speaking) and I couldn't write. That really really hurt, but now I'm okay so I'll stop babbling and let you read! Oh before I forget, I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed! You guys made me so happy with them! I hope you enjoy this chapter (really really really truly really! -crosses fingers)! And it would make be endlessly happy if you reviewed again!

**Be warned for intimate scenes (but only a little!) in the very first paragraphs!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Van Helsing_. I do, however, own my OC's!

**Summary: **Dracula has something no one thought he could have. An unborn child, that could be easily manipulated to become a instrument to the Count's bidding. Would evil triumph, or could good somehow intervene by pulling the boy away from the poisonous snake?

**Chapter Four**

There was passion sewn into the night with each passing second as a certain young man in his early twenties caressed a woman with skill, his ways of seduction being used in many different tactics. The woman, trapped between his hands, didn't bother to struggle. It was too much for her to resist. His breath flowed sharply at her neck as his hands glided through, exploring inch by inch of the woman.

_"William..."_ the woman whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck, eyes of dark blue glowing in a malevolence pool. William's lips curled into a smile, but somehow there was a lack of human radiating from his expression. His hands ended movement with an almost lazy flick of his hands as he released her from his grip.

The woman looked dazed for a moment, her eyes fluttering. She looked at William with perplexity clear on her face. He only continued to smile and this frightened her horribly. "What happened, William? Why have you stopped?" she spoke softly, waiting for him to reply.

William had finished his task. Now it was time for him to walk away. Turning to look slightly at the darkened wall behind his shoulder, he replied, "Nothing Elena, _nothing._"

William moved swiftly and without the slightest hesitation, he grabbed her and broke her neck. The woman didn't have a chance to scream as her last breath came out in a soft gasp, her expression frozen with a look of fear and shock.

William's smile faded as soon as he finished, dropping the woman onto the floor like an object that needed to be disposed of quickly. He looked around his shoulder slowly, knowing his master stood before him like a guardian angel. Except the man was the Devil's son himself.

Dracula clapped his hands, his shoulder leaning onto the wall right next to him. There was a pleased look on his face as he walked up towards his heir.

"Well done, my son. You have done well, even better then the last time you tried. If I were you, I would have kept going... see what happened next," Dracula spoke with a sly grin on his face. William gave a nod, his face as expressionless as the wall Dracula was leaning on.

"You commanded me to finish after the… _seduction_, father," he spoke with an accent that was as thick as his father's.

Dracula clicked his tongue in slight annoyance, "Pleasure yourself once in a while. Although you must obey my command, it does not mean you cannot spoil yourself with a little bit of _fun_, William."

"I understand, father. It is just... Lady Verona wished me to choose wisely with woman. Perhaps it would be unwise for me to lose my virginity so soon to a woman I hardly know.-" Dracula could have almost laughed at this; he had done this all his life, "-She wishes for me to pick a partner so when the time for comes for her to give birth to my child, I will not be the only heir beside you."

The last sentence that was spoken from his 'son' took Dracula by surprise but his expression quickly faded into a smile. He knew Verona, the eldest of the Brides, was always the most smart one of all. Perhaps that was why he chose her as one of his mistresses. Dracula nodded his head, understanding the circumstances. He laughed as he spoke, "I see... I shall find this woman for you. That will only be part of your lifelong _training_. But not now. Let us return home. Her people -" Dracula paused as he glanced down at the deceased woman on the floor, "- will soon start to wonder of her disappearance."

William nodded and he followed his father as they both turned into beastly forms (William's a bit more human than Dracula's), their wings beating the cold, unforgiving night.

_&& … … … …_

The village of Vaseria did not seem to be accustomed to change. The town was as gloomy as the days when Count Dracula and his brides were still alive. The weather did not make things better either. It rained and rained until it almost seemed like no sun will ever come out. But what the village was most silent about was the news of a vampire attack.

'Vampire attack? _Oh please!_ Van Helsing and the Princess had vanquished Dracula years ago!' would have been the sensible kind of response to this kind of information. After all, it has been years since a vampire ever lived to kill a mortal. But now the villagers started to doubt the deeds of Van Helsing and his companions. For now innocent. They had also heard rumors that a wealthy young lady was killed the other night after being escorted by a mysterious stranger. The circumstances were clearly suspicious.

The same unwelcoming air surrounded the village as the trio's horses stepped forth into the entrance. Van Helsing looked at his surroundings with grim familiarity. The people in exchange had come to stare at them with cautious looks. The women hid away in a hurry, knowing it would be best not to be involved in men such as him. And the men who knew them by appearance glared. Carl and Van Helsing both got off their steeds, the animals' neighing as they did so.

Pulling his wide – brimmed hat lower so his eyes couldn't be seen very clearly, Van Helsing and Carl both walked up to the middle of the well. The Friar couldn't help but shiver as he saw to the crowd of men holding pitchforks and knives form in a circle around the two. Van Helsing didn't seem to be too affected by this, probably because he was used to it by now. He studied the villagers' expressions and then shouted. "Who is the new leader here?"

The crowd that had been passing about whispers immediately fell silent at Van Helsing's voice. Finally after a few seconds, a man came forth with a look of unfaltering gaze. A pair of intelligent eyes glared with a fury that would have killed a werewolf at where it stood. But if a fight came up,he looked like a man who relied more on his brains and weapons than fighting physically with his foe.

Eyes pierced at the intruders, making Van Helsing and Carl flinch.

He held a pistol now pointed directly at the Hunter's heart.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here, Mr. Van Helsing," the leader snarled. The surrounding villagers could only stare at what was about to happen next.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at the sight of the pistol pointed directly at him. "I'm here to help."

The leader's eyes searched Van Helsing to and fro in calculation. "You're lying."

"No he is not-!" Carl started but Van Helsing silenced him with a look.

"I have no reason to lie and if I had come to die, than I probably wouldn't have brought a friend along. As I said before, I'm just here to help."

The leader's lips twitched and then he laughed mockingly. "Is that so? Well, I suggest you run off back to where you came because clearly, we do not _need _your help.-"Van Helsing rolled his eyes; _Deja vu..._ "-Your deeds are of no use to us. Not only have you succeeded in killing our previous leader, but it seems you did not manage to kill the infamous Count Dracula at all. Now we have might a Vampire King on the loose, and it might just as well be your fault, Mr.Van Helsing."

Van Helsing frowned grimly. "That may be so, but we won't be leaving until the problem is cleared."

"You dare bring more chaos to our village?"

"If it will save lives, _yes_."

The man's face, although contorted with a look of hate towards the Hunter, softened slightly at these words. "We have survived without the Valeriouses since their deaths. Until you have come, our village was at peace in our own ways. But..."

"But?"

"If you pledge yourselves to defeat Dracula— _if _he's still alive… —then you may stay in our village. And if what you are saying _is_ true, then for all my pride you will have to be welcomed."

Van Helsing nodded. "We will try our best."

He gave the two a cold look of suspicion. Finally after looking at them both, especially at the Hunter, he lowered the pistol and holstered it.

"Good. You and your friend will follow me."

The leader turned his back and started walking, with no signal but the invisible motion to follow. The villagers surrounding them had quickly departed back to where they were, but they kept looking over their backs.

Carl gave a sigh of relief after seeing the weapon vanish from his sight. Van Helsing holstered his weapon, but his gaze was now a look of caution. He pulled the leads to their horses, the beasts obediently following. Carl followed as well, looking a little disturbed as the man in front of them led through a few paths towards the Valerious Manor.

"Are you sure that man in front of us can be trustworthy, Van Helsing?" Carl whispered.

"We'll just have to see, Carl."

"And what if it doesn't work out as well... like-" the Friar hesitated for a moment, "-...before?"

Van Helsing flinched. "It won't."

Carl opened his mouth to ask something else, but this time he knew his big mouth must shut. He stayed silent along the way. He looked around at his surroundings instead. Every step he took made him shiver ever so slightly. It was as if the trees had eyes. Unfortunately at the very second, he caught a glimpse of the forest. The damnable area of trees that had grown and grown, to form itself it's own hollow sancturary. He remembered walking through it and felt the same thump, thump of his own beating heart start to drum uncontrollably again. Shaking his head, the Friar could do nothing but take his mind off of those horrifying memories and stick to a few mathematical equations.

Van Helsing, on the other hand, was thinking of the wealthy young lady that had died the other night. He had gotten a slight glimpse of the article on a crumpled newspaper. Sure, he could have just paid to get a new one. But then his presence would be known. After staying so long in the dark, he couldn't let one slip reveal his whereabouts. _Aristocrat; the neck broken. And a mysterious stranger that escorted her to darkness..._ Van Helsing thought. If it were a vampire, there would have been a trace of a bite mark on the woman's neck. It would be unlike Dracula -_if it were him- _to not feed upon his victim... _unless... **He didn't want to be found... **_Van Helsing concluded.

_Why?_ _He could have come out anytime he wanted and terrorized the land again. Instead, he chose to hide. _

"We're here." A familiar voice brought both Van Helsing and Carl out of their thoughts. They looked up to see the familiar building in their view. It hadn't changed much, except that it looked... _empty._

The man rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "Come'on. Enter or you stay here to freeze."

The door creaked in the stranger's grip, as if denying the fact that their previous masters would never come home ever again. Van Helsing and Carl exchanged looks at each other, before entering the Manor.

_&& … … … …_

The wind billowed behind their backs, carrying whispers into the air. Whispers that reached the ears of many.

... Unseen by mortal eyes, a familiar face stood a few steps away from the Manor. It had been there for a while now, staring at them. A thin frown reached the drifter's lips... _They were not supposed to be here..._ The drifter, too, was not supposed to exist... _It's begun..._

**A/N: **Okay so I decided I'll twist a few things in the plot. Whoever this drifter is, you'll probably know who it is. I hinted it a little in the sentence! ;) If you know, well don't spoil the answer:P Keep it a secret... -mysterious smile and tempts you with a box of chocolates- Please:3


End file.
